Operation Puppyshipping
by Silver-Haired-Thief
Summary: "With a devious look on his face, Mokuba pulled out his phone and dialed Joey's number. Operation Puppyshipping was a go. This was gonna be fun." Mokuba has a plan and he won't stop until Operation Puppyshipping is complete. One-shot. WARNING: Puppyshipping yaoi, and Mokuba antics.


**Alright guys, here I am with a one-shot.**

**This is kind of for Valentine's Day (or Single's Awareness Day, whatever). **

**I hope you all enjoy.**

**Review please!**

**~Silver**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I OWN NOTHING. CREDIT GOES WHERE CREDIT IS DUE. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE.**

* * *

**Operation Puppyshipping**

Cobalt blue eyes gazed lazily at the whiteboard as a teacher dismissed the class for lunch. Said cobalt eyes belonged to a certain CEO of Kaiba Corp who really just didn't want to be there.

Why do I tolerate this place again? He asked himself as he straightened his pens on his desk.  
Red, then blue, then black and...

His method of ordering his pens was interrupted by a certain blonde peering over his shoulder.

"Oi Kaiba, are you OCD?"

Oh right.

Seto behind his shoulder, glaring. "Why should I justify that answer with a response, mutt?"

Amber eyes lit up with slight anger. "Sheesh, I was just wonderin', ya big jerk." Joey said, grabbing a pen. Not just any pen; it was a pen that Mokuba had gotten Seto for his birthday last year.

Seto sneered. "Kindly get your grubby paws off of my property.

A laugh came from the blonde. "Its just a pen, Kaiba. You have enough as it is! Can I have this one? Pleeeeeaasseee?"

Kaiba snatched the pen away. "No. Now stop bothering me."

Joey stood up next to Seto's desk "Wanna eat lunch with me and the gang?"

Seto rolled his eyes. "I'd rather watch grass grow rather than sit with you losers."

The blonde teen huffed. "Fine, suit ya self! Nyeh, I'll never understand Why Yug' insists on me askin' ya to sit wit' us."

He stomped off.

Seto stared after the blonde, a feeling of disappointment washing over him. He had kinda wanted the mutt to stay and insist on him sitting with them... mostly so he could pick a fight with the blonde.

That was really the only reason he tolerated the school at all. When he fought with Wheeler; he felt alive.

But he'd never tell anyone that.

* * *

Joey huffed as he sat down next to Yugi, who was looking through his deck.

The violet eyed duelist looked up. "Is Kaiba-kun coming today?"

Joey snorted. "As if. He's being a stuck up prick like always."

Yugi looked slightly disappointed.

From across the table, Tristan looked disapproving. "Yugi, just give up on the guy. That jerk's never gonna come around!" The brunette male exclaimed, while eating a bite of his hot dog.

Joey grabbed a hot dog off of Tristan's lunch tray. "Hey!"

"Yeah, Yug', its hopeless. Kaiba's always gonna be a jerk and that's all dere is to it!" Joey continued, ignoring Tristan's yell of protest.

Yugi sighed. "Maybe you're right...but I have to try. That's what the other me would want."

He suddenly looked determined. "One way or another, Kaiba-kun is going to be our friend!"

The trinette's two friends exchanged a look of disbelief, but decided not to argue.

Once Yugi wanted to do something, not even a hurricane could stop him.

* * *

Mokuba Kaiba walked down the halls of the Kaiba Mansion. He was on the way to his game room to play some Kingdom Hearts.

While walking, he heard a smash from Seto's room.

Being the attentive brother that he was, Mokuba opened the door to Seto's room and peered in.

What he saw was beyond bizarre. The elder Kaiba was standing above a broken vase, huffing and puffing out of anger.

"Why the hell can't I get that damned mutt out of my head?!"

Mokuba blinked and slowly stepped away from the room. As he processed what had happened, a sly grin crossed his face.

_Oh my god, he likes Joey._

Mokuba knew that his brother was gay; to him it was pretty obvious. And Mokuba was okay with that. With a devious look on his face, Mokuba pulled out his phone and dialed Joey's number.

Operation Puppyshipping was a go. Mokuba had a feeling that this would be fun.

* * *

An hour or so later, Joey was let into the Kaiba Mansion.

"Gee, I wonder what made Mokuba invite me here. He said dat he wants to play some games, but dat seems pretty weird since he's only invited me here once."

As if summoned, Mokuba ran into the room. "Hey Joey! Long time no see!"

Joey grinned, "I told ya I'd kick your ass in Mario Kart and Joey Wheeler always keeps his word!"

"As if!" Mokuba smirked. "By the way, you're staying for dinner."

"Sweet! What're we having?" Joey asked, perking up at the word "dinner".

Mokuba shrugged. "We'll order takeout since nii-sama fired our chef."

Just before Joey could comment, the younger Kaiba brother grabbed his arm and started pulling him somewhere.

"The game room is this way!"

Joey stumbled after the preteen, wondering how he could have so much damned energy.

When they got to a door, Mokuba let Joey in first.

Joey looked confused. "This is a bedroom."

A smirk crossed Mokuba's face and he shut the door behind Joey, locking it from the outside.

Joey stood in the room, dazed. "Uh, Mokuba? Wanna let me out? Hello?"

He began to pound on the door when he heard Mokuba run away. "HEEEELLLPPPPPP! DIS IS KIDNAPPING!"

"More like dognapping... why the hell are you in my room, mutt?" A cold voice rang from behind him.

Joey screeches and fell over onto his back. Looking up, he saw the elder Kaiba brother glaring down at him. He was in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt and his hair was messy, as if he had woken up from a nap. He looked oddly cute.

Joey found it strange that Seto even took naps.

"Well ya see, Mokuba-"

Seto stepped over him and tried to open the door. After being unsuccessful, he tried to call someone on his cellphone. He failed in this category as well. He had forgotten that his phone was dead. And his charger was still at Kaiba Corp.

"Damnit Mokuba! Let us out!" Seto yelled.

There was no reply from the younger Kaiba brother.

Realizing that he wasn't going to be let out, Seto sighed. He didn't know what Mokuba was up to, but he didn't like it in the least bit.  
He walked over and sat down on his bed.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Hours later, Seto was reading while Joey was laying in the floor, bored out of his mind.

The blonde sat up.

"Hey moneybags?"

Silence.

"Moneybags?"

Seto gripped his book tightly and didn't say a word.

**"MONEYBAGS!"**

"WHAT?" Seto shouted, throwing his book down onto his lap and glaring at Joey.

"I'm bored."

"I don't care."

"Entertain me!" Joey whined like a small child.

Seto rolled his eyes. "Entertain yourself. Maybe if you dig around in here long enough, you'll fine a bone." The CEO smirked lightly at that comment. He cracked himself up.

Joey pouted. "Not funny."

Is he fucking pouting? Seto thought in disbelief. He had never seen the blonde duelist pout. Ever.

It was kind of cute.

Joey suddenly perked up like a dog that smelled a treat. "Oooh! Let's play a game!"

Seto's eyebrows narrowed. "Like what? As if you could beat me in anything."

Joey grinned. "Truth or dare."

"...No."

"C'mon Kaiba; you scared?"

Seto scoffed. "Of course not. Fine; I'll play your stupid game."

Joey looked triumphant and his grin grew. "Truth or dare, Kaibs?"

"...Truth. And never call me that again."

"Aw man! I was hoping that you'd pick dare...nyeh..."

Joey thought for a moment, furrowing his eyebrows.

Finally, after a few minutes, Joey had an idea.

"Alright Kaibs-"

"-don't call me that-"

"Are you a virgin?"

Seto fell silent at that question.

Three...two...one... awkward silence. Just great.

This was exactly why the CEO hated Truth or Dare. It always ended up have awkward or sexual questions and dares. Ugh.

"Yes."

"TRISTAN OWES ME TEN BUCKS!" Joey clapped happily, that same grin growing. He stood up and did a little victory dance.

_How the hell can he grin so much?_ Seto thought, a little bit disturbed._ It's a bit unnerving._

"Alright moneybags, your turn!"

"Ugh...alright... truth or dare."

Joey puffed his chest out. "DARE!"

Just as expected, Seto thought.

"Go on moneybags! I can take whatever ya throw at me!" Joey said confidently.

Seto thought about this seriously. He could make Joey do whatever he wanted.

Seto's mind wandered as he thought of the possibilities.

And what great dare did the CEO come up with?

"Uh, ram your head into the door to see if it opens."

Joey stood up. "Alright!"

Without questioning it, Joey ran head first into the door. It didn't budge.

"Fuck!" Joey cursed, holding his head. Seto held in his laughter until the urge became too much and he howled with laughter.

"You idiot!"

Joey's face turned red and he scratched the back of his neck out of embarrassment. "Whateva... truth or dare, Kaiba?"

Through his laughter, Seto managed to splutter out the word "truth".

"Ugh, you're no fun... who do you like?"

Seto's laughter stopped. "...let's stop playing now."

"If you reject a truth, you have to do a dare."

Seto debated this for a moment. "...I like you." He muttered, crossing his arms.

"What? I can't hear you, you're mumbling!"

The elder Kaiba brother glared at the blonde. "Don't make me say it again."

"It doesn't count if I can't hear it Kaiba! Those are the rules!" Joey insisted, crossing his arms.

"Fine! I like you damnit!" Seto snapped.

Joey blinked. "Wha?"

"I like you, you dumb mutt. I don't understand why, but I can't get you out of my head." The brunette confessed bitterly.

The blonde was confused. _Wow... Kaiba likes... me? Guess Serenity was right..._

Seto walked over to the door. "Is this what you wanted, Mokuba? I told the mutt how I felt, so let us out!"

The door slowly opened.

Seto stomped past Mokuba.

"S-Seto..." Mokuba stuttered. He looked hurt.

As he began to rush after his brother, Joey placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let him be alone for a while, Mokuba."

"I was only trying to make him happy..."

Joey sighed. "I know, kiddo. I know." He ruffled the preteen's hair.

Mokuba looked up at the blonde with his grey eyes. "Joey? Do you feel the same?"

Joey scratched behind his neck. "Well I...uh... yeah."

"Really? That's great! Go tell him!"

Joey shook his head. "I won't tell him until the timin's right. He might bite my head off if I go and tell him now."

Mokuba pouted. "...Fine. But it had better be soon."

There was a silence.

"...hey Mokuba?"

"Yes?"

"I still haven't gotten to beat ya at Mario Kart.."

* * *

Weeks passed and Seto avoided Joey like the plague. When Joey would get up to talk to him after class, the CEO would rush out of the classroom.

Seto grew more distant and worked longer.

Finally, one day, Seto was too exhausted to work a long night, so he came home early and went to his room.

As he laid on his bed, he closed his eyes.

_Maybe I'll have a small nap..._ he thought.

Just as he grew comfortable, loud music started playing from outside.

_**"We're no strangers to looove. You know the rules and so do I."**_

Seto's eyes snapped open. "Goddamnit."

He walked over to his window and looked out. Standing on his front lawn, was a certain blonde with a boom box on his shoulders.

_**"A full commitment's what I'm thinking of. You wouldn't get this from any other guy."**_

Joey was dancing with the boombox.

Seto facepalmed as he stared down at the blonde teen. He's making my life a cheesy 80s movie...

_"IIIIII JUST WANNA SHOW YOU HOW I'M FEELING!"_ Joey sang along to the music, practically howling like a dog. _"GOTTA MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND! NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP! NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN! NEVER GONNA RUN AROUND AND DESERT YOUUUUU!"_

Joey was on his knees at this point.

The CEO couldn't help but smile at this. Such a cute idiot.

He stood up and walked out of his room and down to the front lawn where Joey was still jamming out.

Seto walked up to the blonde and turned down the music.

Joey grinned. "You like my singing?"

"You're awful," Seto said seriously.

"Seto code for 'you're amazing'. Aw thanks."

The brunette blinked. "Did you just-"

"Call you Seto? Yup. I think boyfriends should call each other by their first names."

Seto slowly blinked and smiled. "What are you waiting for?"

Joey looked confused. "Wha?"

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to kiss me or not? Or must I take the initiative?"

Joey blushed. "Well I uh-"

He was interrupted by the brunette CEO pressing their lips together.

Mokuba grinned from behind a bush and happily snapped a photo with his phone.

"Hehe! Operation Puppyshipping is complete! I should become a secret agent or something.."

And so, Mokuba started a part time job as a secret agent... After the grounding that Seto unleashed upon him was ended.

The End.


End file.
